


Let bee friendly

by Blue_Silver_Bell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Wears a Dress, Adrien is not included in that, Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Chatting & Messaging, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Never Have I Ever, Pansexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Texting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Silver_Bell/pseuds/Blue_Silver_Bell
Summary: Marinette decide crear un chat grupal para charlar sobre cosas que le preocupan. Lo que obtiene es una ola de indiferencia abrumadora.JuleRose sigue igual que siempre, Alix y Nath reciben algunas verdades duras, Adrien no tiene idea de que hacer y el resto de la clase esta pegado al trasero de Liela.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Let bee friendly

**AccidentePanPanic Crea: Algo anda mal... No?**

**AccidentePanPanic Agreaga a: PatinesPinkie, GothicGay, FlowerGay, Tomato y Adrien.**

**[8:00 A.M.]**

**AccidentePanPanic:** Ok esto puede sonar extraño, pero alguien mas a notado lo tranquilo que a estado todo desde el sábado?

 **Adrien:** Umm, si? No veo lo extraño en eso.

 **GothicGay:** No es eso algo bueno?

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Bueno, si! Pero desde cuando no tenemos una semana de clases tan... Normal..

 **AccidentePanPanic:** No digo que esta mal, es solo que, no hemos tenido Akumas en 5 días, todos en la escuela parecen agotados y a punto de un ataque de nervios, Liela se tomo la semana libre y Chloe no da señales de vida.

 **PatinesPink:** Lila esta ocupando de asuntos familiares, estará de viaje con su madre hasta el lunes Marinette.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** ...

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Bueno, como representante de la clase, se me debe de informar de cualquier ausencia y dado a que Liela no se tomo la molestia de comentarlo seguiré marcándola como inasistente.

 **PatinesPink:** Y no podrías hacer una excepción.

 **Tomato:** Si Mari, Lila dijo que se trataba de una emergencia.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Ella esta agregada al grupo de la clase y no informo nada, ya casi termina la semana y sigue sin hacerlo, así que la respuesta sigue siendo no.

 **Adrien:** Marinette...

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Alguien mas cree que es raro que Chloe no haya vuelto a clases desde el viernes?

 **PatinesPink:** Hmmm no realmente, no seria la primera vez que se inventara alguna excusa para ir de compras o algo así.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Ya pero, a faltado a dos exámenes ahora y ella al menos asiste a ellos.

 **Tomato:** Ha! Como si le importara, estoy seguro que ella compra todas sus calificasiones. Tiene las mejores notas en matematicas y no la visto tocas una calculadora nunca.

 **PatinesPink:** Seguramente Obliga a Sabrina a hacer todo por ella.

 **Adrien:**...

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Sucede algo Adrien?

 **Adrien:** Bueno, Chloe odia las calculadoras, ella piensa que son una perdida de tiempo.

 **PatinesPink:**???

 **PatinesPink:** Explica.

 **Adrien:** Chloe era mi tutora de matemáticas cuando teníamos 7.

 **Tomato:**!!!?

 **PatinesPink:**!!!?

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Espera, enserio?

 **Adrien:** Si, me enseño a resolver ecuaciones y todo eso... Y las resolvía antes de que yo pudiera terminar de escribirlas, era divertido retarla pero siempre perdía.

 **GothicGay:** Wow, inesperado, pero bueno saberlo.

 **FlowerGay:** Yo no vi Ecuaciones hasta los 11, no me agrada, pero puede que le pida tutoría si sigue siendo igual de buena en ello.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Oh? Rose estabas qui todo el tiempo?

 **FlowerGay:** Siempre estuve aquí Mari.

 **PatinesPink:** Eso es espelusnante Rose.

 **Tomato:** Sip

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Estoy de acuerdo, pero volviendo al tema, es raro que Chloe se salte mas de un día, sobra decir una semana. A demás el alcalde esta evitando las llamadas de la señorita Bustier.

 **Tomato:** A quien le importa, solo es una matona y nada mas, estamos mucho mejor sin ella.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Nath entiendo que no te agrade, pero es una de nuestras compañeras de clase y al menos deberíamos informar de sus ausencias a la señorita Bustier.

 **PatinesPink:** No te importo la ausencia de Lila.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Eso que tiene que ver con esto!? Solo quiero saber que esta pasando con mis compañeros.

 **Tomato:** Porque te importa tanto de repente? Chloe esta faltando a clases, nada nuevo.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** ...

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Adrien puedes llamar a Chloe justo ahora, por favor?

 **Adrien:** Eh, Claro?

 **Adrien:**...

 **Adrien:** no contesta.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** POR ESO! CHLOE LLEVA CASI UNA SEMANA AUSENTE Y NADIE TIENE FORMA DE CONTACTAR CON CON ELLA Y SUS PADRES PARECEN ESTAR "DEMACIADO OCUPADOS" PARA CONTESTAR EL TELEFONO, AL NMENOS USTEDES SABIAN DEL SUPUESTO PARADERO DE LIELA, PERO NADIE A VISTO NI UN CABELLO DE CHLOE.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** SABRINA CASI TIENE UN ATAQUE DE PANICO ESTA MAÑANA EN EL PASILLO, SABIAN ESO!?

 **Tomato:**...

 **GothicGay:**...

 **FlowerGay:**...

 **PatinesPink:** Wow chica, y yo que pensé que esas dos no te agradaban.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** No me agrada su actitud, pero no por eso debo dejar de preocuparme por su vienestar.

 **Tomato:** No crees que estas exagerando un poco, no es como si le fuera a pasar algo grave, seguro esta tomando el sol en la playa o algo asi.

 **GothicGay:** Estamos en temporada de lluvia.

 **Tomato:** Sabes lo que quise decir

 **Adrien:** Si estas tan preocupada, pasare por el hotel en el desconso, ok.

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Por favor y gracias.

**[2:00 P.M.]**

**AccidentePanPanic:** Adrien? Casi no llegas a tiempo, paso algo?

 **Adrien:** Si... Podemos... Hablar despues de la escuela?

 **AccidentePanPanic:** Claro Adrien.

**[6:15 P.M.]**

**Adrien:** Bien, siento la espera, la verdad tenia que pensar un poco y poner algunas cosas en orden.

 **Adrien:** Primero que todo, si, Chloe estaba en el hotel y pese a todos mis intentos de hablar con ella se negó a dejarme entrar a su habitación, Jean el mayordomo me dijo que había estado encerrada hay desde el sábado y no deja que nadie entre, estuve la mayor parte de una hora tratando de convéncele de hablar conmigo, y ella realmente no estaba contenta con eso.

 **Adrien:** Parce que paso algo el sábado, que tiene que ver con el ultimo Akuma. No quiero entrar en detalles se lo prometí a Chloe, simplemente diré que ella estaba muy molesta por algo y dijo que ahora odia a Ladybug. Intentare Hablar con ella mañana, pero no estoy seguro que quiera volver a la escuela la próxima semana, hare todo lo que pueda.

Marinette miraba el teléfono con el seño fruncido, sentía aun un poco de remordimiento por las acciones que tomo Chloe durante y después de Miracle Queen, pero también estaba preocupada por ella, después de todo la conocía desde los 5.

Se frotaba los ojos y suspira suavemente durante un par de segundos. "Sucede algo Marinette?" Pregunto Tiki mientras flotaba sobre un plato de galletas.

"Chloe." Dice con un tono de exasperación; "Crees que fui muy dura con ella Tiki?"

El Kwami se acerco para mirar a su elegida a los ojos; "Estabas bajo mucho estrés Marinette, acabábamos de perder al Maestro Fu, y ella revelo la identidad de muchos de tus compañeros, a Hawkmoth, Yo no diría que fuiste... Injusta."

Talvez, pero... También fui imprudente, busque los Miraculous como Ladybug y escogí alejar a Kagami de Adrien, en lugar de atrapar el Akuma... (Pude ir por Chloe)... Soy una hipócrita." Marinette golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio y Tiki y so una mueca.

"No seas tan dura contigo misma Marinette, aun estas aprendiendo." Trato de tranquilizar la pequeña Kwami, pero Marinette solo gimió en respuesta. Al otro lado de la habitación en una esquina, el resto de los Kwamis frotaba en un circulo encima de la caja... Huevo?... La figura ovoide manchada en donde se almacenaban los miraculous.

Uno de ellos mas callada que los demás, mientras que sus compañeros discutían y escaneaban con sus grandes ojos la habitación de la nueva guardiana, Pollen se lamentaba en silencio Culpándose por el mal manejo de su portadora.

(Que fue lo que hice mal? Debí ser mas extracta? Debí ser mas amable? en que fue lo que falle? Ella era una buena abeja, tan llena de valentia, solo un poco de vanidad, pensé que era digna. Que salió mal? Se que estaba sola, pese que podía hace le compañía, que podía enséñale a ser mejor, que ya no necesitaba estar sola, pero luego ese monstruo aparecio, como se abrevia a llamarse su madre... Porque me alejaste de ella Ladybug, ella me necesitaba...)

**Author's Note:**

> Hice los apodos los mas obvios posibles, este fic va a estar lleno de referencias y chistes en ingles,(lo siento por eso) soy bilingüe el ingles es mi segundo idioma, y nací rodeado de esa cultura, tratare de no abusar de ello. No se preocupen la mayoría carecen de importancia para la trama (si, tiene trama). Por cierto el chat de las 2 y la 6 pensaba hacerlo en un chat privado entre A/M Pero prefiero dejarlo ambiguo hasta que piense en como proseguir con la historia.
> 
> Mas que todo comencé a escribir esto para salir de un bloqueo de escritor, estoy escribiendo un libro con un lore muy extenso y me esta matando lo serio que me todo todo últimamente, quiero despejar mi mente escribiendo algo divertido, comenten cuanto quieran... no creo que la roleplay de Lila se pase por aquí, pero se les molesta comenzare a moderar sus comentarios. (No me maten por hacer sufrir a Pollen, la pobre necesita tiempo en pantalla.)


End file.
